


【柯TJ】合理惩罚pwp

by hiscaramelapplepie



Category: Political Animals, Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, 双性, 指奸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiscaramelapplepie/pseuds/hiscaramelapplepie
Summary: 三观不正系列/伪师生play双性TJ/超软哭包人设注意避雷
Relationships: Curtis Everett/Thomas "T. J." Hammond
Kudos: 34





	【柯TJ】合理惩罚pwp

Curtis x Thomas·James拉郎  
三观不正系列/伪师生play  
双性/指奸/dirty talk 注意避雷  
_______________________________________________

当Thomas被狠狠的摁在拳击台上，仅剩的一条内裤也快被扯下来的时候，他发誓他得到自己想要的了。

年长十岁的男人用侵略性的姿势压住他，急躁的吻让他喘不过气，偌大健身房中的空气似乎要被抽干，他几乎能闻到男人身上让他疯狂的荷尔蒙味道，强势的钻进他的鼻腔呼吸道甚至偾张的血脉。

“Curt……帮、帮我……”Thomas发着软的手握住Curtis的手腕伸向自己的双腿间，光是一个吻，他已经觉得自己快融化了，现在他急不可耐的想获得更多。

——————————————————————————

一个月前他被自己该死的议员老爸强制送来这，进门的前一秒还在Thomas大声吵嚷着不学什么狗屁拳击不要锻炼，但后一秒他看到自己的教练沉着脸和自己父亲问好时，Thomas甚至在腹诽这难道是在帮他找炮友？Curtis，他的私人教练，不得不说Curtis简直是他二十年来的梦中情人活生生出现在现实里，光是被那人皱着眉上下打量Thomas就已经浑身发烫了。

今天他终于鼓起勇气向Curtis告白，专心打着拳的人却连半个眼神都没分给他，只扔下一句话说他俩不合适。Thomas哪受过这样的委屈，惊愕瞪大的双眼强忍住金豆豆，一边偷偷抹着不小心掉下来的泪珠一边瘪着嘴跑了出去。没想到还没等在酒吧灌醉自己，身边不知道哪的人刚把手摸上他的大腿，Thomas就被一股力气扯到一个温暖的怀里，鼻子直直撞上那人鼓鼓的胸膛，痛的Thomas刚忍回去的泪又差点落下来。“你、你来找我干什么！”酒意已经有些上头，他抬头看了看，那人竟然是Curtis，Thomas再也忍不住委屈，眼泪鼻涕一股脑蹭在了男人的衬衫上，“C……嗝……Curtis是大坏蛋！Curtis根本不喜欢我！”

虽然Thomas不想承认这个丢脸的事实，但他的确几乎是被浑身散着怒意的男人抗回来的，Curtis平时就臭的脸今天更阴沉了，吓得Thomas咽咽口水一句话也不敢说。

————————————————————————————

“在想什么？”Curtis用了点力气揉搓花核，仿佛在惩罚小孩的不专心。从女穴流出来的粘腻液体完整浸湿了Curtis的两根手指，贪婪的小嘴渴求的张合着期盼进入。“Curt、Curt下面还要……”男孩欲求不满的舔咬着男人略厚的下唇，腰部挺动着蹭着花穴处的两根手指。

双指慢慢挤进滑腻的前穴，太过逼仄的肉道柔软的要命，高热湿润的小嘴紧紧吸着Curtis的两根手指。他慢慢分开手指小心的扩张，但也仅仅张开了半厘米就到了初经人事阴道的极限。Curtis慢慢抽动浸润在肉壁中的双指，挤出殷红的嫩肉和发着白沫的粘液。Thomas攥着男人手腕的指尖都有些发白，他下意识摇动屁股迎挺侵犯阴道的两根手指在空旷的健身房发出淫靡的撞击声，另一只手难耐的撸动着自己的肉棒。“Curtis可以了……Curtis……操我……”被情欲染的眼圈都围了一圈红，映的那双懵懂可怜的绿眼睛更大了，蒙着水雾迷茫的看着Curtis，Thomas在巨大的快感冲击下头脑发晕，但最本能的生理反应告诉他自己还需要更多。

“你想要这样？让我操你，是吗？”Curtis终于褪下牛仔裤，那根超出正常尺寸的坚硬阴茎危险的抵在小的可怜的花穴口处，仅仅是挤进去龟头和一小部分前端，Thomas就皱着眉脚趾蜷缩着双腿用力夹住了男人精干的窄腰。“Thomas，放松。”男人暂时停止了进一步插入的动作，小幅度挺动腰部帮助狭窄的肉穴适应这根庞然大物。层叠的软肉涌着肉浪挤压着Curtis的阴茎，感受到了阴道的放松他才慢慢的继续深入。从这个角度看到的Thomas显得更加幼态——得益于他圆圆短短的脸型和较短的鼻梁，没消下去的婴儿肥挂在脸颊上和身体一起泛着情欲的肉粉色，平时总是漂亮扬着的猫咪嘴唇此时被小孩自己咬出深深的一道牙印。Curtis皱皱眉伸手掐了掐男孩胖鼓鼓的脸蛋，“别咬嘴，还是说很疼吗？”“疼……”说完小孩却又马上瘪着嘴摇摇头，“不、不疼、是好涨……Curt……我难受……”

Curtis安抚的替小孩撸动着肉棒，另一只手照顾花穴口上涨大的阴蒂，加大幅度的挺着腰身操着小孩身体里从未有人探寻过的地方。“Curt、嗯……嗯啊Curt……好舒服……Curtis……亲亲我……”小孩被巨大的快感冲的头昏脑胀，半张的嘴唇不断泄着乱七八糟的呻吟，他撅着嘴要Curtis亲他。“乖，tommy。”男人低头不住的吻他，手上的动作也没耽误，上下夹击的窒息快感让Thomas终于在男人手上射了出来，半透明的白浊弄的粉粉白白的小腹一塌糊涂，释放过的肉棒可怜巴巴的趴在肚子上随着Curtis的抽插而起伏。

小孩肉乎乎的两条腿无力的挂在Curtis腰上，随着操弄的动作跟着有一搭没一搭的晃着。像是终于学会如何在性事中获得快感，Thomas食髓知味的回应着男人的挺动，湿热的小嘴贪婪的吞下更多炙热的阴茎。Curtis操的好深，以至于他觉得滚烫的肉棒几乎顶在他的子宫口了——当然Thomas不确定他有没有发育这部分。但在Curtis又一次低头想要吻他时，小孩却鼓着嘴把头撇向一边避开男人的吻，他有些气鼓鼓却又像撒娇一样拒绝Curtis，“我、我不要你亲！”“可是Tommy刚才还要我亲，不是吗。”Curtis伸手把那张侧着的小脸摆正面向自己，他当然知道小孩在想什么。不说倒好，一说像是摔倒在地的小孩终于被妈妈抱起来，几乎只用了一秒，Thomas那双大大眼眶蓄满了泪水，委屈巴巴的瞪着面前的罪魁祸首，“你不喜欢我、不喜欢我还要操我……Curtis是坏蛋！我不要喜欢你了！”Curtis只是好笑的看着男孩控诉自己，他先没答话，只是用力的顶顶阴道壁上的敏感点，看着Thomas刚才还瞪大的双眼霎时眯了起来嘴里控制不住的溢出呻吟，“看来你下面的小嘴诚实一点。”“你就知道、你就知道欺负我……嗯啊……快点……嗯Curt……我不要、我不要喜欢你了……嗯啊……”Thomas自己都不知道自己在胡言乱语些什么，一边气着Curtis拒绝表白还操了自己，一边又觉得自己快被Curtis的阴茎操坏了。发紧的阴道壁告诉Curtis小孩快要迎来高潮了，高热的肉棒涌着搅动他的阴茎，Curtis加快挺动腰部的动作，终于在顶到敏感点的最后一下龟头被一股湿热的液体冲刷，男孩闭眼紧皱眉向后仰着头。Thomas被他操的四肢发软，花穴里的粘液从与肉棒交合的地方一股一股的渗出，以至于屁股下面的拳击台湿了一片，无声的描述着他在这里到底有多骚。

“不喜欢你，那我为什么去酒吧找你？嗯？”Curtis抵住小孩的额头，失笑的看着他一脸失身的悲愤。 “那你……那你还、还拒绝我的表白……” “想让你再认真考虑一下，我没有你想的那么好，Thomas。” 

小孩莽撞的吻上来，或者说撞上来更为恰当。唇齿碰撞的血气让Curtis用手摁住男孩的后脑勺加深了这个吻来缓解碰撞的疼痛。在像头小豹子的一样不得要领冲撞的吻到窒息前一秒，Thomas红着眼眶松开这个吻，他撅着嘴咬着Curtis的耳朵小声嚷嚷，“Curtis是世界上最好最好最好的人！”

END


End file.
